Leyes
General Information The world of eDominations is made of 78 different countries and the game itself is based on politics, diplomacy, economy and wars. All these activities are decided by the government, which is represented by the Country President, the Ministers and the Congressmen. Every law shares some similarities between these goverment positions. All of them are selected by the country politicians. Most of the laws also cost gold, which is taken by the Country Treasury. Some of them can pass with a normal majority - 50.01% of the voters who support it, other need a bigger majority - 66.66%. Voting time for every law is 24 hours. Important note: The majority is calculated from the people who vote and not from all people who can do it. For example: If there is 1 Country President, 3 Ministers and 17 Congressmen there is a total of 21 people who can vote. If only 15 of them vote a successful normal majority needs 8 votes (8 votes out of 15 make 53.33%) and the law passes. Of course, if only 15 people vote for a law thst needs 66.66%, regardless of the fact that 21 can actually do it, then 10 of those 15 must support it. There are two types of laws: Normal laws, which can be suggested by every Congressman or Minister, and Special laws, which can be suggested only by the Country President. No law can run altogether with another law. For example, it is not possible for Donate laws to be voted together. Normal laws Donate: With it a specific sum of Gold or Local Currency (depending on the country, for example in United States of America it is USD, in Albania ALL, and etc.) can be suggested to the Country President. You can't propose a donation towards any other player. In order to specify the exact target of the donation (the player who will receive the sum), you need to also enter his ID. ID is the specific player number, which you can see at the end of his profile link. This law doesn't cost anything to the Country Treasury. Donate Laws require normal majority. Issue money: With it you can propose a specific number of currency to be printed by usage of gold. The currency type is the local currency, depending on the respective country. For every 200 currency 1 gold from the Country Treasury is required. There is no limit of the currency which can be printed, as long as all the needed gold is in the treasury. When entering the sum into law menu, you need to end the sum of the currency you wish to print. For example, when you want to print 100 000 currency, you need to type "100000" (with no space between numbers) and make sure that there is enough gold (in this case - 500 gold) and propose it. This law doesn't cost any gold from the treasury and it requires normal majority. VAT & Import Tax: With it you can propose a change in the tax percentage for every type of stock market products (this law doesn't affect Currency House). You can set percentage taxation rate with it on two bases: VAT for goods bought from the market by a player who is a citizen of the respective country, and Import Tax for citizens who are a member of every other country (a.k.a. foreigners). All the collected taxes go to Country Treasury. This law requires normal majority. Work Tax: With it you can propose a change in the taxation of the players job profit. This tax applies to every player who works on the territory of the country - no matter if his citizenship is the same or if he is a foreigner. The tax applies as a percentage of the basic salary. For example - if a player works for 100 currency and the Work Tax is 4%, then the taxation is 4% and the working player receives 96 currency while the country gains 4 currency for its treasury. This law requires normal majority. Manager Work Tax: With it you can propose a change in the taxation of players companies. With this tax, every time whe a player uses his companies (all type of them) to produce goods, he pays a certain amount of local currency. For instance, you can't pay this tax with USD currency if you produce in Sweden. The tax can be set up to be different for people with local citizenship and for people who are foreigners. Still, foreigners tax cannot be lower than 3 currency for each production. For local citizens, the required minimum is 1. For example - a German player wishes to produce with all his 50 companies in Italy, and Manager Work Tax for foreigners is 4. This means that in order to be able to produce, the player needs to have 200 Italian currency, which is paid directly to the Italian treasury and in exchange for that the player produces with the resource bonuses which Italy have. This law requires normal majority. Change in minimum wage: With it you can propose a minimum wage in the country. The people in eDominations can hire other players by paying them a salary in currency. When a minimum wage is active, then the salary of the player can't be lower than the minimum wage which the government has accepted. Minimum wage can't be lower than 1 currency and there is no limit about how much it can actually be. This law requires normal majority. Capital: With it you can propose a change of your state Capital. In order for a new Capital to be proposed only the regions who are currently belonging or under the occupation of the respective country, and are not under attack, can participate. The Capital is of huge importance for a country - for example, every newborn player starts the game in the region which is currently an active Capital. This law requires normal majority. President Impeachment: With it you can propose the removal of the currently active Country President and replace him with a President of your choice. In order to suggest a new desired President you need to insert his ID (not nickname). It is possible to propose yourself but it is impossible to suggest players who are citizens of another country. The new President can make up to only 5 law proposals. This law requires normal majority. Mutual Protection Pact: With it you can propose an alliance between your country and another country. By such action, these countries can help each other in direct war battles (and not in Resistance wars) without any need of traveling. By active Mutual Protection Pact players also gain damage for True Ally medals. A very important part of this law is that both countries need to accept the vote. This law cost 10 golds to the country that proposes it and 0 gold to the other country. The Mutual Protection Pact law is active for 30 days after the day when it is accepted. This law requires normal majority. Natural enemy: With it you can propose a specific country for a "main opponent" and by doing so every time your citizens fight against it, the players receive 10% damage bonus. This bonus is active in both direct wars between your country and the Natural Enemy, and indirectly (fighting for allies from Mutual Protection Pact, traveling to hit and etc). A country can be proposed and accepted for a Natural Enemy if there is no active war between them and in such cases the bonus is valid when fighting for allies as well. There can be only one active Natural Enemy at the time, meaning that by accepting a new country for such, it replaces the old one. The damage made by the bonus also counts for medals. This law requires normal majority. Special laws New welcoming message: With it the active Country President can propose an automatic message which every new registered player in the country receives. This law, which is also an actual proposal for a letter, can consist all kind of information - channels, tutorial guides, contacts and etc. It can also be made of uploaded pictures (including from external sources) and videos (from public channels, like youtube). It is absolutely forbidden to upload and writte things that violate game rules in these messages! For example - nudity, pornography, insults against real-life persons, eDominations players and countries. Advertising other sites and games are strictly forbidden. For violations towards the New welcoming messages, the President who proposed them is held responsible. The idea of this letter is to grab the attention of the newborn players in order to help them play the game. If, of course, an external link provides videos of the game or any kind of game tutorials, it is completely allowed for them to be a part of then letter. Links towards public communication channels (such as Skype, Discord, IRC, Facebook pages, Forums and etc) which are related to eDominations are also allowed. This law requires normal majority. Trading Embargo: With it the active Country President can propose Trade Embargo towards a specific country. The Embargo can be proposed against every country and there are no pre-conditions for it (such as active war and etc). With an active Trade Embargo, other country citizens can't operate on local country markets. Such law does not forbid donations between country citizens with active trade embargo between their countries and affects only the market. This law requires normal majority. Peace Treaty: With it the active Country President can propose an end of an active war between countries. Such law can also consist a gold reparations clause, which is not fully required for the law - Peace Treaty can also be accepted without it - and in this case the country can simply leave 0. Peace Treaties can be proposed only to a country which is in an active war. Such law doesn't restore countries historical (or core) borders, and in potentially occupied regions there still can be activate Resistance Wars. With a peace Treaty, the status of the active war is ended and there can no longer have any direct attacks. Proposing a Peace Treaty itself cost 20 gold for the country that proposes it. Such law must be voted and accepted by both country governments. The Law requires big majority from both countries in order to be accepted. Declare War: With it the active Country President can propose a stage of direct war to be established between your country and another country. With that your country will start the war and will have the abilities to attack enemy regions, conquer them, gain their resources and etc. The country that accepts the Declaration of War also gain the initiative first, meaning that within the first 24 hours of the war, only this country can launch an attack. In case that both countries have ongoing Declare War laws against each other, the initiative is gained by the country who have opened the law (and respectively accept it) first. Proposing a Declare War law itself cost 20 gold. Law requires big majority only from the country government in order to be accepted. Cancel Protection Pact: With it the active Country President can propose a forced ending of an active Mutual Protection Pact. Such law is voted only by the side that has suggested it, meaning that the Mutual Protection Pact can be ended without a mutual agreement, but by the desire of only one of the sides. Proposing a Cancel Protection Pact law itself cost 30 gold. Law requires big majority in order to be accepted.